


A Friend

by SixofCrowsBabies



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Backstory, Bullying, Friendship, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixofCrowsBabies/pseuds/SixofCrowsBabies
Summary: Back in sixth grade, a young Honey Lemon, AKA Lizzie Agulair, is realizing she's a genius. Unfortunately, the world isn't a very kind place for geniuses, especially not a middle school. Just when she's feeling her worst, a boy named Tadashi Hamada notices her and asks, "How are you?"WARNING-Bullying may be upsetting or triggering.





	A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom! Also I completely made up her real name, it's not real guys, not real, but feel free to use it or whatever. And I'm thinking of doing a Disney high school AU...what do you think?

Lizzie Agulair walked up the stairs, keeping her head down and walking quickly. She tried so, so hard not to draw attention to herself. But that was impossible, between her height and clothing choices and big glasses and, well,  _her._ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~Lizzie was a genius, especially in chemistry, but others didn't appreciate that. It didn't help that she was in sixth grade. The worst grade.

A lot of people stared as she walked by. One person stuck his foot out at the last second, tripping her. That earned a cackle from everyone. 

Lizzie grunted in frustration and kept going, stumbling slightly. She didn't want to be here. She would give anything not to.

From getting her books stolen to having the shower curtain snatched off to daily, no, hourly tormenting, she had really experienced it all. And that was because she was smart and shy.

After first period class, which was Social Studies, one of her least favorite classes, Lizzie was walking especially quickly to Science. She loved the class, obviously, but also hated it because that was what caused all of this hell she went through all the time. 

Just as she was turning the corner to get to the door, a boy that was half a foot taller than her, and she was tall, came around the other corner and smacked her books out of her hands. She sighed and leaned over to grab them, but the bully wasn't finished. He held her chin, pulled her head up to look at him, and smacked her across the face, sending her sprawling to the ground. 

She thought everybody was laughing, but in reality, nobody really saw. She grabbed the books, ran to her locker to put them away and grab her backpack, then ran to the room where nobody went to;the library. She was crying now, unable to keep it in.

"Why do I have to do this," she breathed. "Why do I have to live like this?"

She sat down in a corner and just cried and cried. There was nobody there, the librarian was reading a book, and the library looked how Lizzie felt;alone and empty. 

She heard footsteps and looked up, ready to pounce if needed.

But there was only a friendly face. It was a boy who seemed to be in her grade, looking at her with concern.

"I'm Tadashi," the boy said. "How are you?" 

Lizzie sniffed once and looked at him apprehensively. 

"I'm not here to bully you," Tadashi said. "I hate seeing people suffer. That's why I'm here."

Lizzie sniffed one more time, then close mouth smiled at him. He probably couldn't tell, but she was absolutely thrilled. She finally had a friend, or someone who cared about her at the very least. 

She made him sit down and they talked and talked for what seemed like hours, until the school bell rang at the end of the day. 

"Do you want to come over to my apartment on Saturday," Tadashi asked.

Lizzie was shocked for a second, then quickly said yes. 

She had a friend. A friend who cared, and had gone through hard things too, one who understood.

She felt she could complete school from then on. Tadashi had saved her. 


End file.
